I Know You
by TheMaverickTrick1
Summary: set in the far future. The individuals of team avatar have gone separate ways, some closer than others. Keme, a loose cannon, a skilled fire bender and the only son of Avatar Korra, struggles to understand the meaning of his very being. Asami, Korra, Mako and Bolin will be throughout the story. First Fanfic. be Brutal or be encouraging. both the same really.
1. chapter 1

Things change. As you grow older, the thoughts we had as a child disappear, the dreams we had hoped would one day become a reality, sink into a bottomless lake. Most likely never to resurface again.

When i was a kid, everything was simple. It was a time of peace, impeccable freedom and love. Never having to fear that the end would come while i slept. Never having to fear that my father would leave my mother and i, alone. Unfortunately, he did leave, taking nothing, from what we saw eveything had been left untouched. I remember standing in the doorway of my parents room, watching as my mother, quietly began to pack up his things. watching as she removed what was left of him, from her life.

I had been 10 at the time and that night i was no longer a child. i cant say i grew to hate the world, i cant say i even hated my father for in my opinion "giving up". i knew it would do me no good. so i accepted it. stuffed my feelings, hid my emotions, all but anger. like i said i didnt hate what had happened, But i hated the fact that i couldnt do anything to stop it.

My mother. She always knew what to say, always the truth, always to the point. some would say i resembled her, in looks and in behavior. i was truly her son, but my father had left his mark. My hair. as blonde as can be, seemed more noticable considering my dark pigmentation. i even tried to dye it at one point in order to blend in. caught by my mother, She sat me down and told me repeatedly " you are who you are" then flashed me a grin wide enough to show every tooth. My mother was wise, but understanding. She was stern but playful and in her weakness she was stronger. I guess it makes sense. She is the Avatar after all.


	2. chapter 2

Im staring. The book i had been so engulfed in only minutes ago, lays clumsily to the side. Currently, my thoughts, my eyes and the racing of my heart are focused on something so much more enriching than "The Art of War".

A girl, with flowing locks of midnight black, trailing down to her waist, is the only thing i can focus on. Her dark blue trousers, tight in places needed be and loose around the ankles, are slightly stained with what looks like could be tar. Shes leaning back against a low wall, surrounded by at least a dozen or so wealthy looking teenagers. smiling. wow, that smile. More inviting than the clear blue waters surrounding Republic City.

"Keme?" its like a wisper, but loud enough for me to recognize the voice.

snapping out of my trance, i run a hand through my hair.

"whats up?" i sigh, returning my eyes to the almost forgotten book i had been reading. i try to sound annoyed, no doubt failing because suddenly im shoved off my purch and land with a thud on the pavement.

"told you to wait for me at Yues Moon Pies" my childhood friend, Micco hollars at me "you never pay attention" he extends a hand down towards me and i take it, letting him pull me up.

Dusting myself off , i reply "i was there, i waited. For over an hour mind you. so piss off or follow me,"

He follows, hands stuffed in his pockets " where are we going?" he asks clearly not taking in his surroundings like i do. "isnt it obvious?" i tap him on the shoulder and point towards the same girl whose no longer surrounded by the money mobbers.

giving a loud sigh of annoyance " Not this again man. i thought you werent into the whole stalking buisness," he laughs as i glare at him

"im not stalking Her, Micco, i came here to read not gawk at girls...no matter how beautiful they are."

In a way he was right. No i wasnt stalking, but i was gawking. who wouldnt? she brings new meaning to 'Flameoooo...my' cheesy yeah but its not very often that a girl like that ends up in the same area as me on more than one occasion.

"anyways i told my dad i would be back by 7:00 so are we going to stand here all day or what?"

Micco's Father, Happened to be the cheif of police. He was alright i guess if you are into being put down all the time then told it was only to make you tougher. He used to be best friends with my mother along time ago. Apart of Team Avatar. Now, he bust the occasional lingering actavist.

"so what you want to do?" Micco asks, once again snapping me back into the present. "keme?"

I begin to walk again as i answer him "not sure, i guess we could -" im cut off as i accidentally bump into some guy. the sound of items hit the floor fill my ears as i become aware of my surroundings.

"hey watch where yours...ahhhh Keme, the bastard son of our glorious Avatar Korra. whats wrong? out looking for dear old daddy again?" he laughs, loud and booming, causing those passing by to watch in curiosity.

Micco steps in " it was an accident Dante" he bends down to pick up the various items scatered around.

"Accident? maybe. but sorry isnt going to pay for my broken record." stepping past Micco, the big walking wall slumps over to meet me eye to eye. "what you gonna do to pay me back?" he grins "im sure yoy got some cash on you? he says as he shoves me hard in the chest.

Micco gets up and stands in between us. "im sure we can come to some kind of agreement? "

i can feel my palms growing hot, the pressure in my chest fill up. "like hell, it was on accident. Not paying a cent." i slide my left foot back, planting it into the ground. " Got a problem with it? perhaps you can ask your "daddy" for a few extra bucks, you greedy fuck!"

Dante slams his legs into the ground, bringing up a chunk of earth,

"The fuck you say?"

bringing a hand up in defense, i ignite my anger into scortching flames. "hard of hearing?" im ready and so is Dante.

In an instant, a huge chunk of rock comes flying like a cannon in my direction. swiftly i manage i avoid being hit, quickly i spring my arm forward, sending a blast of hot red aimed at my stand in enemy. He dodges but is caught off guard by a small twister of flames, which sweeps under him, knocking him off balance.

smirking, i straighten myself up. everything surrounding us, comes back into focus. people are in awe. some even seem entertained. Micco walks over to me, face red and sweaty. "i ran...as...fast...as i could" he pants. suddenly im confused and im about to ask what he means when a path through the crowd is made in our direction. Shit.

"well well, seems you boys put on quit a show here,"

i glare at Micco, "you called your dad!" its more of a pissed off statement than a question. As i had said earlier, Miccos Father, Mako, was the chief of the Republic City police, he was also my Godfather, which he felt meant that he could "whip my smartass attitude into shape"

"urrggg wha...what happened?" i glance over my shoulder at a confused Dante, his friends at his side trying to pull him to his feet.

"Alright nothing to see here, go about your buisness"Mako drives the lingering crowd away then turns back to face me. "Keme- " i cut him off

"wasnt my fault, i know you always think its me but seriously this time it wasnt...this time anyways" i mutter the last part under my breath.

"excuse me, officer?" a girls voice sounds in from behind me. " Hes telling the truth, i saw the whole thing" her shinny black locks bouncing with each step she took. Standing next to me, i feel my heart, beating out of my chest, to the point i have to place a hand there in order to make sure it didnt burst.

Mako raises both eyebrows, obviously surprised by the situation. "is that so?" he looks over at me, then back at the girl, then at Micco who stands silently off to the side, pretending to be interested in whatever hes looking at.

" would you be willing to make a statement down at the station? Unfortunately i do not have many officers in this sector, so i will be the one taking your information"

The girl nods, then smiles at me "as long as it gets him off the hook" i can feel my cheeks burn.

"Alrighty then, now miss i do have to inform your parent or guardian that i am taking you in for a statement. standard procedure for minors" he flips out a pen and note pad. "can i get a name please?"

we all look at her, even Micco snaps back into the conversation, waiting for her answer.

"its Akira, Akira Sato."


End file.
